


Make Me

by RogueWolf



Category: RWBY
Genre: Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Coming Untouched, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to try something,” James said, a glint in his eyes. “I want to see how long it’ll take you to come with nothing but my mouth.” Qrow swallowed. “No hands, no toys, nothing but my mouth on you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about due to a discussion that popped up during AgentOklahoma's art stream. It was supposed to just be Qrow on a bed, covered with hickies. Let's just say that it became much more than that.

“I want to try something,” James said, a glint in his eyes.

Qrow arched an eyebrow at him. “Are you going to tell me? Or do I get to play mind reader again.”

James smiled smugly and Qrow felt himself tense. A smug James never boded well for him. “I want to see how long it’ll take you to come with nothing but my mouth.” Qrow swallowed. “No hands, no toys, nothing but my mouth on you.” He stalked closer, each movement sure and steady. “And when you cry out for me to stop, when you demand for more, it’s not going to happen.” He stopped a foot away from Qrow and Qrow had to resist the urge to twine himself around him. “You willing?”

“Yeah,” Qrow said, and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “I’m willing.”

James closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened his eyes again. “Strip,” he ordered Qrow, and Qrow rocked on his heels and then started moving, tearing his clothes off faster than he could ever remember having done before. When he stood there, naked and shivering with nerves, James approached, tie in one hand. He rested a hand against Qrow’s heart and looked him in the eye. “One more time, Qrow. Are you ready?”

Qrow nodded. “Yes.”

“Good,” James murmured. “Close your eyes, Qrow.”

Qrow closed his eyes, tensing as he felt James trail the tie across his skin to wrap around his eyes, tying it securely behind his head. Qrow shifted uncomfortably, not used to the feeling of silk across his eyes. “Tell me if the blindfold is too much,” James said firmly. “We can take it off at any time, ok?”

“I will,” Qrow whispered. It was different, not being able to see. He could feel James’ warmth even more, like a burning furnace behind him. James placed a hand on the small of Qrow’s back and Qrow gasped at the contact.

“Bed’s this way,” and Qrow shuddered at the smug tone in James’ voice. James guided Qrow to the bed and sat him down. “On your back, Qrow, hands on the headboard.”

Qrow groaned and rolled to rest on his back, reaching up to lace his fingers through the railing at the top of the bed. “Beautiful,” he heard James whisper, and Qrow arched, wanting more already. James chuckled and Qrow could hear him undressing. The bed dipped as James settled on the bed and then nothing. Qrow strained to hear him move, tried to see if he could feel him, but nothing. He shifted, hoping to rub against James, but there was only empty air.

“Patience,” James ordered, and Qrow turned his head towards James’ voice, a strangled whimper in his throat. There was a gust of cool air against his left arm and then James licked him, just a quick flick of the tongue before he was gone.

Qrow sucked in a deep breath, reading himself to yell at James, when James’ mouth settled on Qrow’s bicep, sucking hard. Qrow’s stuttered out a shout, his hips rising off the bed to grind against James, but James just nipped his skin and was gone again.

“Dammit, James,” Qrow growled out, and James laughed.

“Patience,” he said again, and then his weight was gone from the bed.

Qrow cast about, trying to pinpoint where James was, but the room was heavily carpeted, and James could move silently when he wanted to. Qrow was almost ready to let go of the headboard and tear off the blindfold when James kissed his way across his stomach; his kisses were loud, open-mouthed kiss, and occasionally, when he moved to kiss another spot, he dug in with his teeth, bruising Qrow’s skin and sucking hard.

Qrow was hard now, his cock curling over his belly to drip precome against his fevered skin, but James ignored it. He concentrated instead on Qrow’s chest, his arms, his neck. He pressed kisses into Qrow’s skin and then nibbled his way across Qrow’s collarbone; he licked and sucked marks up and down Qrow’s arms, and he took each of Qrow’s fingers into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around them until Qrow arched and groaned and _begged._

And still James went on, sucked and bit mark after mark into Qrow’s skin until he could trace his tongue along his skin and make patterns across his body. He licked his way down Qrow’s chest and flicked his tongue against Qrow’s nipples and tugging at them gently with his teeth. Qrow shouted and tossed his head frantically, his fingers white against the dark headboard.

“James,” he panted. “More.”

James tugged hard, his teeth digging in _just_ the tiniest bit more, and Qrow moaned brokenly. James released his nipple with a slow lick and then kissed his way down Qrow’s abdomen, teeth scraping across his skin.

Qrow sobbed, the tie wet against his eyes as James avoided his cock yet again. He mouthed at Qrow’s hip, bit into the flesh there harder than he had bit anywhere else, and Qrow shouted, his cock twitching as the pain sent flashes of pleasure shooting through him. “Fuck,” he moaned. “Fuck James more, please I need more.” He was babbling, Qrow realized, but he couldn’t seem to make himself stop.

James pulled back to lick at the indents at Qrow’s hip. “You know the rules, Qrow,” James told him, and Qrow felt like dying. He needed more than this, more than these gentle kisses. He wanted James to bite harder, to mark deeper, and to make him ache for days. And he wanted James _to touch him._

James sucked a mark into the inside of Qrow’s thigh and Qrow tried to rub himself against him, but James bit him sharply and Qrow flinched. “The rules, Qrow.” James said sternly. And Qrow keened, tears escaping the blindfold to trickle down his cheek.

Qrow struggled to hold still as James licked his way down to his knee and kiss the side of it, where Qrow was ticklish. He forced himself still when James switched legs and began to kiss his way up to his other hip. James bit into the matching spot, but it was deeper this time, so deep that Qrow thought he might pierce the skin, and the thought made him buck, his feet digging into the bed.

James held on, his teeth and mouth tight against Qrow’s skin and Qrow’s hands flexed against the headboard. “Please please please,” he begged. He choked on sobs as James sucked at the newest bite mark. “James, I’ll do anything, just,” he stuttered into a groan when James dragged his lip across Qrow’s skin until he was so close, so perilously close to Qrow’s cock. “Please,” he whispered, “James fucking please, I can’t, I can’t-”

James blew a breath of cold air along Qrow’s cock and Qrow screamed. He came, harder than he ever had before, his cock throbbing with the force of it, his muscles locked as he arched, as if he could just rise above the pleasure.

He collapsed against the bed, breathing raggedly. He couldn’t remember how to move; his legs and arms were warm, numb with pleasure, and he distantly felt James gently unwrapping his fingers from the headboard and bringing his arms down. It hurt, but Qrow welcomed the pain, felt it wrap itself around the pleasure coursing through him and giving it an edge that made everything sharper, more pronounced.

He twisted, needing James to touch him. He didn’t know how much more he could take, his orgasm had left him feeling raw and overwhelmed, but he needed more than this.

He reached blindly for James, and James chuckled. “Not done?” he asked, and Qrow made a mindless noise of want.

“Alright,” James said, and he urged Qrow down, down to where James was hard and leaking, and Qrow flicked his own tongue out to taste him. James’ fingers tightened in his hair – another point of pain that sent Qrow’s body singing - and then he wrapped his mouth around the tip of James’ cock and swallowed.

James groaned and Qrow swallowed harder, ignoring the ache already blossoming in his jaw, wanting only to taste James in his mouth for forever. “Fuck,” James breathed above him, and Qrow felt pleasure burst in his chest. He hollowed his cheeks and James’ hips jerked, thrusting himself deeper into Qrow’s mouth. “Shit, Qrow, I’m sorry, let me just,” James started to pull out but Qrow growled and bit down, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to let James know he liked it. James stilled and then, “Are you sure?” he asked.

Qrow hummed and James’ fingers flexed in his hair. “All right,” he said, “but tap out if you need to.” Qrow hummed again, swallowing eagerly, and then James was fucking himself into Qrow’s mouth, forcing his mouth open wider with each thrust, until Qrow’s face was pressed against the thicket of curls at the base of James’ cock.

James’ hands held Qrow steady as he sucked and moved his tongue as much as he could. He felt himself getting dizzy and he tapped his fingers against James’ hip. James immediately pulled him off, and Qrow gasped for air, his hands wrapping tight around James’ waist. “Again?” James asked, when Qrow had caught his breath, and Qrow nodded. He was half hard again, and he writhed against the sheets, the friction against his cock a glorious harmony to the ache in his jaw.

James guided Qrow back to his cock, and Qrow kept his mouth loose as James pushed in. He let go of Qrow’s head once Qrow was halfway down, giving him free rein, and Qrow bobbed his head up and down, tracing his tongue alongside the vein running down James’ cock.

James moaned, his hips thrusting up in short bursts. “I’m close,” he warned Qrow. Qrow swallowed harder; hollowed his cheeks as he pulled up, let his teeth scrape against James and then James was coming. Qrow swallowed as fast as he could, trying to not spill, but he was tired, worn down from earlier, and some of James’ come dripped out of his mouth to roll down his chin.

James tugged him up once he was finished, quickly undoing the blindfold around Qrow’s eyes. He licked up the come across Qrow’s chin and then he was kissing him, fucking him with his tongue the way he just had with his cock, and Qrow groaned, pressed himself against James, eyes pleading. And James reached down and wrapped his hand around Qrow and jerked him off quickly, roughly. Qrow came for a second time, his cry swallowed by James’ mouth.

Qrow collapsed against James, his body boneless with his latest orgasm, and he felt James quake with laughter. “Not bad,” James said at last. He shifted, rolling onto his back so Qrow could drape himself across him. James idly touched the marks scattered across Qrow’s body. “We should do this again.”

Qrow huffed out a tired breath of laughter. “Maybe later,” he said, his voice raspy, “when I can feel myself again.”

James smiled, “Of course,” he said, and Qrow rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://roguewolfprints.tumblr.com)


End file.
